KMSL
KMSL '''is the ABN affiliate that serves the Missoula, MT broadcast area broadcasting on digital UHF channel 5. ABC Television America Buyout Channel 5 first signed on in 1970 as KGGL. It was the first ABN station in Western Montana followed by KSPL and KBTE. The station was in financial troubles in 1995 nearly filing for bankruptcy. In August of 1995, KGGL withdrew its ABN affilliation and was on auction. The Australian television company, ABC Television, was beginning its expansion into North American television markets. ABC Television America won the bid outright over EBC, and CTV America in purchasing KGGL. A new ABN station was being assembled in Missoula in 1996. It signed on with its present call letters, KMSL in March of 1996. At present, KGGL now airs ABC-TV programming on channel 33. '''Digital Television News operation KMSL produces 40 hours of local and statewide news during the week, 160 hours per month, and 8,320 hours per year. KMSL airs 28 hours per week of the Sunrise America ''and ''Sunrise America Weekend Edition ''program, 108 total hours yearly for the ''ABN News Sunday Edition ''program, 52 hours yearly for ''ABN News Early Edition, and 52 hours yearly for Beyond the Cameras. This rounds up to around 10,000 hours of news programming a year, roughly 13 months total. Awards/achievements/accolades * 1995 Most Innovative Broadcasting Facility by Montana Broadcasters Association * 2014 Most Innovative Broadcasting Facility by Montana Broadcasters Association * 2013-2016 Manning Award by Montana Broadcasters Association for excellence in sales and marketing * 2016 ABN Seal of Excellence for Station Operations by Champion Digital Broadcasting * Terrance Fowler - 1997 J.R. Hopkins Commendation of Journalism Excellence by National Star Media for 1996 Alberton train derailment documentary * Terrance Fowler - Broadcaster of the Year (1999, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2011, 2014, 2015) by Montana Broadcasters Association * Terrance Fowler - Edward Murrow Award (1999, 2003, 2004, 2009) by Associated Press * Terrance Fowler - ABN Seal of Excellence - Rocky Mountain West Region (2015) by Champion Digital Broadcasting * Melissa Royer - Broadcaster of the Year (2001, 2005, 2009) by Montana Broadcasters Association * Melissa Royer - 2011 J.R. Hopkins Commendation of Journalism Excellence by National Star Media for 2010 Billings tornado coverage * Melissa Royer - ABN Seal of Excellence - Rocky Mountain West Region (2006, 2009, 2014-2016) by Champion Digital Broadcasting * Rick Lindsay - American Meteorological Society "Best Forecaster of the Year" (2014-2016) * Rick Lindsay - ABN Seal of Excellence - Rocky Mountain West Region (2015, 2016) by Champion Digital Broadcasting * Rick Lindsay - 2011 Lloyd Lindsay-Graham Commendation of Excellence by National Star Media for 2010 Billings torndao coverage * Mark Reynolds - 1996 J.R. Hopkins Commendation of Journalism Excellence by National Star Media for the 1995 Montana Grizzlies national championship season * Mark Reynolds - 2002 J.R. Hopkins Commendation of Journalism Excellence by National Star Media for the 2001 Montana Grizzlies national championship season * Mark Reynolds - ABN Sports Seal of Excellence - Rocky Mountain West Region (2013-2016) by Champion Digital Broadcasting Slogans *''Montana's Very Best (1970-1971) *''Montana Turns to ABN ''(1971-1972) *''With You Always (1972-1973) *''You Will Love What We Do On Channel Five (1973-1974) *''Montana is #1 to Us! ''(1974-1975) *''Spirit of the Big Sky (1977-1979) *''You've Arrived to Channel 5 (1979-1981) *''Montana's Information Leader ''(1981-1982) *''The NEWS Leader ''(1982-1996) *''Montana's NEWS Leader ''(1996-present) *''Fair. Balanced. Getting the Facts Right. ''(2007-present) Station Staff Managers/Owners * Kim Murray (station manager) * Bob Nolan (director of station operations) * Kelley Jones (director of sales and marketing) * Terrance Fowler (chief news director) * Christian Kale-Thomas (assistant news director) * Mark Reynolds (chief sports director) * Rachel Billington (assistant sports director) Anchors *Terrance Fowler (5:30/10:00 PM co-anchor) *Christian Kale-Thomas (5:30/10:00 PM anchor) *Vanessa Purcell (Morning anchor) *Kyle Lewis (Morning co-anchor) *Emmet Palmer (Weekend anchor) *Peter Hanson (Weekend anchor) *Penni Anniston (Weekend co-anchor) Reporters 'Missoula Bureau' *Chris Johnson *Chelsea Lewis *Harry Clauson *Ned Lathan *Tom Bartly *Lance Barron *Michael Anderson *Billy Lake *Drew Albrighton *Peter Masterson 'Kalispell Bureau' *Jason Smith *Justin Ventura *Jessica Peters *Leona James *Marty Holland *Patrick Newton *Matthew Jones *Tiffany Standview *Sierra Chandler *Chase Fortner ABN Montana Storm Alert Meteorologists *Rick Lindsay (Chief Meteorologist) (NWA-AMS certified) (Certified Digital Broadcast Meteorologist) *Jordan Wilson (Monring Meteorologist) (NWA-AMS certified) (Certified Digital Broadcast Meteorologist) *Jessica Lawrence (Metorologist) (NWA-AMS certified) (Certified Digital Broadcast Meteorologist) *Quinton DeLacey (Weekend Meteorologst) (NWA-AMS certified) (Certified Digital Broadcast Meteorologist) Sports 'Missoula Bureau' *Mark Reynolds (chief sports editor/lead sports anchor) *Ashton Leroy (mornings) *Hannah Meeks (weekends) 'Kalispell Bureau' *Rachael Billington (assistant sports editor/lead sports anchor) *Terri Karlston (mornings) *Wes Dennison (weekends) '''Notable Former ABN Montana Staff' * Melissa Royer (now primetime anchor at ABN News) Newscast Titles *''KGGL News (1970-1973) *''Action 5 Montana News ''(1973-1981) *''Action 5 News ''(1981-1993) *''The 5:30/10:00 News ''(1993-1999) (at 5:30 and 10 PM each day) *''Live at 5:30/10:00 ''(1999-2005) *''ABN Montana NEWS ''(2005-present) *''ABN Montana NEWS @5:30/@10:00 (alternate title) (2005-present) *Morning titles **''ABN Montana NEWS This Morning ''(1997-2005) **''Sunrise Montana ''(2005-present) Newscast theme music *KGGL theme (1970-1983) *Action Packed (1983-1988) *Newsflash (1988-1995) *615 Music Impact Series 1 (1995-1998) *615 Music Impact Series 2 (1998-2000) *615 Music Impact Series 3 (2000-2003) *615 Music Impact Series 4 (2004-2007) *615 Music Impact Series 5 (2007-present) Voiceover History *Live from KGGL-TV, this is KGGL News. (1970-1973) *Live from studios in Missoula, this is Action 5 Montana News. (1973-1981) *From KGGL Missoula, this is Action 5 News. (1981-1993) *From KGGL in MIssoula, this is the 5:30 News. (1993-1996) *Live from studios in Missoula, Kalispell and Hamilton, this is the 5:30 News on the new KMSL Channel 5, Montana's News Leader! (1996-1999) *First in Local News, this is Live at 5:30/Live at Ten. (1999-2005) *Fair. Balanced. Getting the Facts Right, you're watching ABN Montana News at 5:30/10:00. (2005-2009) *From Montana's News Leader, Missoula's first local news in High Definition. This is ABN Montana News at 5:30/10:00. (2009-2014) *From Western Montana's News Leader, Missoula's first and only local news in Ultra High Definition, this is ABN Montana News at 5:30/10:00. (2014-present) Programming Schedule (subject to change) Time block: 7:00 AM through 6 AM the following day (Mountain time zone) "KMSL Welcomes ABN", 1996 The American Broadcast Network and its affiliates welcomes KMSL, ABN channel 5. Serving Missoula, Hamilton, the Mission Valley and all of Western Montana! This is America's most honored network. Something exciting is happening on the new KMSL Channel 5, the new home of ABN for Western Montana! Gallery KMSL screengrab2.png|Screen capture of a National Weather Service warning message regarding a Winter Storm Warning for Missoula, the Mineral and Sanders County KMSL screengrab.png|Screen capture of an ABN Montana News @ 5:30 newscast with new graphics package KMSL_abn_montana_news_at_530_open.png|ABN Montana News @ 5:30 opening title KMSL_abn_montana_news_at_530_close.png|ABN Montana News @ 5:30 Closing scene KMSL ident 2007-present.png|Current logo in 2009 until 2015 KMSL ident 1997-2006.png|Logo circa 1996 KGGL Ident late.png|KGGL logo late prior to call letter change to KMSL circa 1987 KGGL Ident early.png|Logo ident screen during KGGL's early years between 1970-1983) KGGL_Ident_early2.png|First KGGL ident when it came on the air in 1970 KGGL_Ident_early3.png|1971 KGGL ident KGGL_Ident_late2.png|"We Are Television" promo for KGGL KGGL_Ident_late3.png|1987 ident card for KGGL KMSL_ident_1997-2006a.png|2002 ident card KMSL_ident_2015.png|2015 ident card KMSL_Mundovision.png|KMSL's Mundovision subchannel broadcasting on 5.10 Category:Channel 5 Category:Missoula, MT Category:Montana Category:ABN Affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970 Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:Skyline Television Network